Zeltron
Zeltrons were a near-Human species, made physically distinctive by their skin and hair, which came in different shades of red ranging from almost white to pink to deep red. Most of them were considered highly attractive by Human, near-Human, and even humanoid standards. History Zeltrons were one of the few near-Human races who had differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered a new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possessed three biological traits of note. The first was that all could produce pheromones, similar to the Falleen species, which further enhanced their attractiveness. The second was the ability to project emotions onto others, creating a type of control. The third trait was their empathic ability, allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others; some Zeltrons were hired by the Exchange for this ability. Because of their empathic ability, "positive" emotions such as happiness and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned. Another difference between Zeltrons and Humans was the presence of a second liver, which allowed Zeltron to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other humanoids. Zeltrons were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their homeworld of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. It was said that Zeltrons tended to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. Most Zeltrons were in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allowed them to eat even the richest of foods. Personality Zeltron culture was highly influenced by sexuality and pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical state. They were also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Zeltrons were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols. Special Abilities Empathy: Zeltron feel other people’s emotions as if they were their own. Therefore, they receive a -1D penalty to ALL rolls when in the presence of anyone projecting strong negative emotions. Pheromones: Zeltron can project their emotions, and this gives them a +1D bonus to influencing others through the use of the bargain, command, con, or persuasion skills. Entertainers: Due to their talents as entertainers, Zeltron gain a +1D bonus to any skill rolls involving acting, playing musical instruments, singing, or other forms of entertainment. Initiative Bonus: Zeltron can react to people quickly due to their ability to sense emotion, and thus they gain a +1 pip bonus to initiative rolls. Category:Races